New Friends, New Housemates
by darkgirl3
Summary: Theo's been living with his sister, Tara for most of his life. Now he's moving out and in with three people he doesn't even know if he'll get along with, but Scott's never let him down before. ThiamHalfBirthday: Stranger Danger
1. Chapter 1

**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: This is for the Thiam week day 5 Stranger Danger. I wrote this Monday and edited Tuesday after trying to think of something for days.**

 **Title: New Friends, New Housemates**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Mason/Corey**

 **Summary: Theo's been living with his sister, Tara for most of his life. Now he's moving out and in with three people he doesn't even know if he'll get along with, but Scott's never let him down before. ThiamHalfBirthday Stranger Danger**

Liam smiled as he put the last box into the house. He was so excited to be moving to LA for college. Mason, Corey and he were going to be renting it for the next four years at least. The only catch was that there was a fourth person that would be living with them. He had no clue who the guy was besides that Scott knew him. Scott promised him that Theo wasn't a murderer or anything. He used to live in Beacon Hills when Theo was in the fourth grade with them.

Scott said that Theo was looking for a place to crash for a while til he could find his own place. If they got along Liam didn't see why he couldn't just stay for good, while they were there. Apparently the guy's sister just got married and he was giving her privacy with her new husband. The house they were going to be living in was Derek Hale's so it wasn't like it was going to be expensive and they had to have a fourth for rent. The rent was dirt cheep mostly just taking care of the place. Derek was cool about letting them stay here and he couldn't ask for a better friend.

Mason and Corey had talked him into it so Liam had finally told Scott he didn't care. Scott had said he was harmless, a great friend and would do anything to help a person. Theo had already moved in the week before. He was just in class at the moment. He had been taking a summer class so he could start medical school in three weeks. Scott had told him he also worked at a place that you just played video games. It was just until he got his degree according to Scott since Theo wanted to be a heart surgeon.

The gaming place gave him more than enough to get by on and a lot of extra since medical school wasn't cheap. He wouldn't mind doing that for a while if Theo could hook him up. It would help with some extra cash since he didn't want to ask his parents all the time for extra. Scott had told him nothing else wanting them to get to know each other he figured. Liam tried to be friendly to everyone so he was hoping that Theo was going to be nice.

 **~LT TL~**

Mason and Corey had taken off to the beach. It was right there at their house so he knew they would spend lots of time there too. He had two boxes left when Mason and Corey had finished theirs so he'd told them to just go. He would be fine here alone and figured he wasn't going to be attacked. He was a werewolf after all and could defend his self. He was just glad that Theo knew about the supernatural. He wasn't sure if he was a werewolf or if he just knew. He figured he would find out when they met. At least he knew so they didn't have to tip toe around anything that came up.

Liam went upstairs with the two boxes he had sat at the bottom of the stairs. His room looked out over the beach. He couldn't believe how lucky they had gotten. It was twenty-five minutes from UCLA where they would be going to in three weeks. He didn't mind the drive if they could live right here at the beach. He got in the room just dropping the boxes before going out to the balcony. He could see perfectly down to the water and saw his friends down there. He waved when Corey had looked his way. Corey probably couldn't see him, but he still waved. He was glad that Mason and Corey were there with him.

They had been friends for the last two years, Mason and him since he was five years old. It was already looking good for them. He was a little nervous about meeting Theo, but other than that he saw only good things coming. He needed good things after breaking up with his boyfriend back in May. He was already missing Brett so much, but life couldn't stay the same always. Who knew he might end up meeting a guy that would be his husband.

Mason and Corey had gotten married at the first of the month. He could tell they were trying not to be over the top happy since he was heart broken in some ways. It was mutual sure, but didn't mean didn't hurt any less. He told Mason and Corey to have fun that he was going to be fine. He might be homesick slightly, but he couldn't dwell on it. He had promised his self that he would put his big boy pants on. He could make it even if his heart was still aching without Brett. He really could use a nap before he cooked dinner. He didn't know if Mason and Corey would stick around or go out for it, but til then he was going to nap on the lounge chair on his balcony. He hoped that he could sleep since it had been mostly naps for ten minutes at most the last two weeks. At night he got maybe four hours but not together.

 **~LT TL~**

Theo pulled into the driveway of house parking behind the Bronco that hadn't been there when he left for class. It was almost six-thirty since he'd decided to work for a few hours after he got done with his last class. He had passed the biology class that he had retaken by choice. He had wanted to get a better grade than a C in it. The last semester had been stressful with six classes in his lap. He had been working extra hours, studying like crazy, and helping Tara plan her wedding. She had wanted him to be her best man instead of having a maid of honor. He had been happy to help her, but Biology had taking a hit. He never told her about the trouble he'd been having. He had finished the class out, but he hadn't liked the C. He knew he could do better so he'd retaken it now so he could concentrate on just that.

Scott had helped him a lot too since he had Skyped with him most of the summer. He'd stayed at Tara's until last week when they left for their honeymoon. He had wanted them to have the house to their selves when they got back. Tara had begged him to stay at least a month or two more. He knew that she would be okay since she had Aaron now. He knew that Tara had wanted him to stay on more then convince him not to leave. She could talk him into anything. They hadn't been apart much at all in their lives. A week here or there with separate vacations or when he'd almost died.

He'd been in a coma for three days after being attacked by some animal. He had woken up in a vet office instead of a hospital though. That had really freaked him out. Being told he was a werewolf had been even weirder. It was the reason he had left Beacon Hills. The Hale family that had been helping him out a lot mostly died in a house fire. Derek had been nice about letting him move in here. Although Scott told him that Liam Dunbar was the deciding factor on if he got the extra room. They hadn't kept in touch a lot over the years, but recently he had started talking to him again. He had time to adjust to being a werewolf and when he'd told Scott it had shocked him. Scott had been floored that he had left Beacon Hills because he had been turned. He had been shocked that Scott had been turned later on after he left.

He didn't know what he would have done without Tara. His parents had kicked him out of the house. He had accidently shifted when he got upset and they had seen him as a monster. He'd been nine years old and they had just slammed the door in his face. Tara had been sixteen at the time and been dealing with the loss of her boyfriend due to the Hale fire. Her life had been turned upside down that day, but Tara had taken his side. She had already known about werewolves since she was dating one. They had planned on getting married when they'd turned eighteen but all of that changed with the fire. Laura, Derek's sister had found them a place to go in LA. Tara and he lived with a family friend of theirs who protected them from any hunters that might have wanted him dead.

 **~LT TL~**

He had only found trouble once because he'd learned control fast after being tossed out of his home. That trouble had been more recent than in the past however. He hadn't wanted Tara to suffer if something happened again. He had amazed the woman they had stayed with until Tara was nineteen. He had never had problems on the full moon either. Tara was his anchor and she kept him from losing control. He was going to miss sitting up til four in the morning at times with her watching bad TV or just talking. Every high or low moment in his life he'd gone to her over.

He promised her they would talk all the time. He would come by any time that she wanted him to even if she wanted him to scare Aaron for making her cry or just mad. He doubted that he would have to do that though. Aaron was an awesome guy and had helped him out once after he'd been attacked by another werewolf. That night had been worse than the night he'd been kicked out of his home. Aaron was like a brother to him and he had never looked at him like his parents had. He had covered up the only person he had ever killed. He hadn't even known the guy was a werewolf, but waking up to that hadn't been fun at all. He'd thought he was going to die that night, but knowing he'd be leaving Tara alone had made him fight like hell. Tara had refused to let him go anywhere for days after that.

They had already agreed to three nights a week of them having dinner. He couldn't tell her that he was terrified of living without her a room over from him. She would never have agreed to get married. She had been with Aaron for five years, but until he graduated high school she wouldn't give the man a yes on marriage. It had taken all year to plan the wedding because he wanted to make it everything that she deserved. She had given up a lot at times to help him so he wanted to turn her into a cowgirl for the day.

She wasn't a girly girl so he'd made it a country themed wedding like she loved. He'd had horses that brought the couple up and a carriage that had left with them. He couldn't have been happier that she finally got her fairy tale come true. Aaron had been the only guy she had been with after Ben died. It had been surprising when Aaron had turned out to be Ben's friend. It had clicked for Tara and him the day they met so he'd told her to trust her heart.

It had felt really strange being in the house all by his self for the last week. He was actually glad to have room mates. He hated being on his own and he knew that it had to do with his wolf side too. He hated the sound of silence because silence had a sound that always sounded like a buzzing noise in his head. He figured that things were going to get better with his three new roommates. He thought that until he walked in the door smelling smoke. He could hear someone yelling in pain and took off towards the kitchen.

 **~LT TL~**

Liam was trying to put out a slight fire that he had started. He couldn't believe that he had burned dinner. He was a great cook, but leave it to him to mess everything up on the first night here. He had gotten three hours of sleep shockingly the first three hours straight in days. That was when he decided he was going to come up with something to eat. That was defiantly a bad idea now because he was destroying food. He grabbed the frying pan ignoring the pain from the hotness tossing it in the sink.

The flames had shot up burning his arm when he had jerked the pan away as well. He let out a groan of pain hoping it would heal up quick. He got a towel wiping down the stove from where the grease had spilt on it causing the flames. He was just glad that no one was here right now. Mason and Corey went out to eat wanting to scope out the best place for pizza. He should have just gone with, but he'd wanted to be here when Theo got home. He thought one of them should at least be there. He might have been a little anxious to meet Theo to see what he was like.

Theo got in the kitchen as Liam was attempting to open the window to get the smell out of the house. He remembered from the pictures that Scott sent him who Liam was. He wasn't sure if he should help or laugh until he saw the burn on Liam's arm. It wasn't healing yet and he could smell the burnt skin. He had learned how to take pain away years ago when Tara had been hurt in a car accident. He'd taken her pain, which had kept her alive til the ambulance had gotten here. It was the one time he thought he was going to lose her.

Liam about jumped when someone took hold of his arm. He hadn't heard anything over the smoke alarm going off. Then there was a guy there, who he hoped was Theo, holding his arm taking the pain. He never had checked the photo that Scott emailed him, which he probably should have. He hadn't realized he was still in pain until it was leaving up through Theo's arm going to his neck. He felt a little embarrassed that Theo came home to this, but at least he wasn't yelling at him. He was helping him when he could have easily gone off on him.

"Thanks," Liam said when the pain was gone. "I don't know what happened. I'm a great cook most of the time," he sighed looking at the food that was supposed to be a stir fry for tacos.

"It's okay; the first night here I burned the popcorn. New surroundings and you didn't know everything about it yet," Theo said giving Liam a smile.

"That makes me feel a little better," Liam smiled back not sure how Theo could burn popcorn, but he had the same problem. He had burnt food he made a hundred times since he was thirteen.

"How about I help you clean this up and you order pizza," Theo offered. He already knew where the best food places where. He had lived close by with Tara so he wasn't moving far from their home. The food places he ordered from for them were only five minutes or so more away.

"Sounds good, but I'm going to need my arm back first," Liam laughed since Theo hadn't given it up yet.

He smiled because he hadn't minded a bit that Theo was still holding his hand. It had felt nice having Theo's hand on him. He might have broken up with his boyfriend on a mutual agreement of high school being over and they were going separate ways, but still hurt. He wanted to go back to Beacon Hills in the end, but after all that happened years back Brett had plans of moving away with Lori for good. He understood it and they were still friends. He wasn't dead inside at the moment though and Theo holding onto him was giving him those tingling feelings. He just wasn't sure how quick he was going to want to jump into bed with someone else. He wouldn't mind doing Theo if he was into guys after time had passed. There was too much history to sleep his way over Brett.

 **~LT TL~**

Theo hadn't realized he'd still been holding onto Liam's arm so he let go of it. It had felt nice holding onto him though. It was the first time in a while that he'd gotten a jolt from someone in front of him. He might have fantasies about stuff to get off, but he hadn't felt the summersault feeling in his stomach in ages. He went over to the sink pulling out some cleaning supplies that he had picked up. He told Liam to just soak the pan and he'd take care of the stove. He didn't want Liam to get burnt again since the stove was still hot. Liam's arm had healed over while he'd been holding onto him still. It looked like he hadn't even been burnt.

It only took about fifteen minutes to get everything cleaned up looking like it hadn't been a fire at all. Theo had taken the curtains down putting up some that he been meaning to put up anyway. They had cats all over them playing with string and other toys. He was in love with cats, but hadn't gotten a new one since his had died six months back. He hadn't been ready to move on yet. He'd had Abby since he was eleven years old so it was hard just moving on even if it was an animal. It would probably be the same if he'd had a boyfriend and broken up with them. He just wasn't sure what that was like since he'd never had one of those either. He could have had a few, but they hadn't done anything for him. He was looking for a click inside of him. It's what Tara told him she'd felt when she first saw Aaron.

He let Liam order the pizza he liked since he wasn't picky as long as there were no olives or fish on his pizza. He also refused to put fruit on his pizza, but if it was on the side he didn't care. He just hated baked pineapple. He wanted it fresh and cold not hot it was one of those pet peeves he had. He made sure Liam knew about the items he wouldn't eat, but let him go to town on the rest. He wanted Liam to be happy since he seemed nervous at the moment. He took a soda from the fridge going to the living room sitting on the couch. They were going to have at least twenty minutes til the food got there. He had gotten Liam to order a pasta dish as well since he was starving. He had skipped out on lunch wanting to work from twelve til six.

Liam took the soda that Theo offered sitting so he was facing Theo on the couch. They both had one leg on it and one in the floor. Theo was on the right side with Liam on the left side of the couch. Liam was trying to think of something to start off with to get to know Theo. They were going to be spending the next three or four years here together. It shouldn't be so hard to come up with something.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: Thanks in advanced for reviews and kudos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: This is for the Thiam week day 5 Stranger Danger. I wrote this Monday and edited Tuesday after trying to think of something for days.**

 **Title: New Friends, New Housemates**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Mason/Corey**

 **Summary: Theo's been living with his sister, Tara for most of his life. Now he's moving out and in with three people he doesn't even know if he'll get along with, but Scott's never let him down before.**

"You seem to be having trouble starting so I'll ask you something." Theo wanted Liam to relax so he came up with the best ice breaker he could. He liked being sarcastic at times and joking around. Tara had pumbled him a few times when he was really being sarcastic. It was all in fun though. "You want to go upstairs and just fuck?" he kept his expression from letting on what he was thinking. He didn't give off any chemo-signals either.

"What? I um," Liam wasn't expecting that question at all. "I'm not looking for anything right now. I just broke up with my boyfriend." Liam said hoping it didn't come across as an out right no.

He might later on like to do something, but for now he wasn't up for it at all. He was still having trouble sleeping alone at night without Brett to cuddle with. Brett had always come over at night to sleep for the last two years off and on. It had gotten even more serious to the point that Brett telling him he was leaving had shocked him. He wasn't going to go and sleep with some stranger right off. That wasn't his style at all and he let Theo know that so he could understand why it was a no.

"I was joking, Liam. Scott told me you just broke up with your boyfriend of four years. I'm not going to just offer to bang for the hell of it," Theo explained. "Maybe in a few hours," he grinned adding maybe less. He was still joking, but he could feel Liam's emotions changing. He'd gone from nervous to playful.

Liam took hold of the pillow that was between them on the couch cushion hitting Theo in the chest with it. "You're a butt," he growled, but the tension that he had been feeling was gone. He let out a yelp as Theo hit him right in the face with a pillow he hadn't seen coming. "I'm going to get you good," he declared before taking another swing at Theo.

"Oh I got a butt alright, it likes taking cock more than giving it," Theo smirked winking at Liam.

He blocked the blow with his own pillow as they laughed hitting each other with the pillows. After a few hits Liam got up taking aim at Theo again. He knew that he was going to like Theo already from his sense of humor. It was added to what he had done in the kitchen for him too. Scott had been right that Theo was a great guy. He had helped him feel better twice now and it helped him feel more comfortable. It was starting to feel like he wasn't some person he'd met not twenty minutes before.

Theo grabbed the pillow yanking Liam down on his lap. He found his ticklish spot after only a moment. Liam let out a shriek because only Mason and Brett knew that spot on him. He couldn't believe that Theo had found it that quick. His shirt had ridden up while he'd been moving around which was how Theo got him at that spot. It was right below under his arms straight across from his nipples, but on his sides. He squirmed and yelped until Theo let go of him when he begged for mercy.

Theo kept it up for a moment more before he let go of Liam laughing. Liam was glad he didn't have bladder control problems because he would have peed right then. Mason rarely gave him mercy when it came to tickle fights. When they were kids they'd go until they did pee their pants. Corey was just as bad now since they had met their sophomore year. Mason and Corey would double team him until he couldn't breathe from laughing so hard.

 **~LT TL~**

"I got a dick that loves sliding into butts that like taking it," Liam stated once he caught his breath. It was all in good fun and he didn't mind flirting even if it wouldn't lead anywhere. Mason and Corey would do it all the time to him just to see who could keep it going the longest. "I'll be glad to scratch the itch later down the road. Right now I'd rather be friends if that's cool?" he asked.

"That's cool with me. We are still strangers and I like to know those who are in my bed." Theo reassured Liam. "I don't do one nightstands bad experience the last one I tried." He added. It was the first and only time he'd attempted a one night stand. The night hadn't even been over when the bad had happened.

"What happened if you don't mind me asking?" Liam asked sitting back on the couch.

He was closer to Theo this time though sitting on the middle cushion instead of the far one. Their legs were brushing together since they were wearing shorts. Theo's leg felt nice against his in a way it was what he was used to. He didn't get how he could be so comfortable this quick with someone he didn't know. It could do with the small stuff Scott told him, just now and maybe that he was like Scott in some ways. There was something else that he was trying to place, but couldn't. It felt like he was being pulled towards Theo in a way.

Tara, Aaron, and Scott were the only ones that knew about the guy he had slept with that turned out to be another werewolf. He let his eyes shift to their red alpha color showing Liam a little part of that night. He saw the surprise look in Liam's eyes when they turned red. Scott had left out a large part about him it seemed. He felt like he could trust Liam and he barely knew him. He had called Scott when it happed asking him for help. Scott was already an alpha when it happened so he'd wanted guidance. He had been freaking out feeling wrong after he'd gotten the extra spark. He hadn't wanted to be an alpha to kill someone. He still felt guilty even if the guy had been trying to kill him.

He told Liam that everything seemed normal with the guy until he woke up. The guy had been suppressing his werewolf side except when he was sleeping he couldn't. He had tried getting out of the apartment, but the alpha woke up. They fought and he almost lost except that he hadn't called Tara and she'd gotten worried. He'd only thought it was an hour after he fell asleep in the bed. It was five in the morning and she'd tracked him down being worried about him. He told Liam that she had brought her now husband who was a cop with her.

Aaron had busted the door down right as the guy he'd slept with had been about to rip his throat out. He hadn't thought about it he'd punched his hand through his chest ripping his heart out. It was life or death and he didn't know that Tara was coming to help him. He'd already been clawed up his self with various other wounds. Tara had to stitch him up so he could start healing. Some of the wounds had been deep and he was surprised that no one had called the cops. He knew he'd probably screamed and howled that night in pain. The bastard had bitten him a couple of times besides the one he tried to kill him with. He hadn't wanted to heal at first because he didn't want to be an alpha. Tara had threatened to kick his ass if he didn't stay with her.

He hadn't found anyone that he wanted to date after that. He had actually been nervous to date after what happened. He focused on school and graduated a year early. He hadn't wanted a pack or anything like most alphas seek out. He wanted nothing to do with the supernatural world on most days. He was fine just coasting through his life like he was. He was happy being an alpha without a pack because Tara had been his pack in a way.

Aaron had already known what he was that night so he had helped them deal with it. Scott had told him he was going to be okay. He'd come up a couple of times and since Scott had left for college they had visited each other more. Scott had also told him he was always welcomed to join them if he didn't mind taking orders. He had thanked him, but it wasn't what he had needed out of life. He already had a place he belonged with Tara who was his family, Aaron too now.

 **~LT TL~**

"Wow, Scott didn't even tell me you were a werewolf." Liam admitted.

He hadn't out right sensed that Theo was an alpha until he had let his eyes shift. However, he knew what that sense of home might be now. Theo was an alpha so it gave him that sense like he felt around Scott. He didn't know how he could suppress his abilities so well. He told Theo he was going to have to teach him that since he didn't think Scott knew how. Theo told him that Derek was the one that had shown him how to when they had met a few times over the last two years. He had actually shown Scott how to do it when he had seen him back in June. He wouldn't mind teaching Liam if he wanted to learn. It had come in handy a lot of times since Derek had taught him.

"Scott didn't tell you about me because he wanted to let me tell you. It is my life and he knows how I like to keep a lot of stuff private," Theo explained not wanting Liam to think Scott did it on purpose. His parents had taken it so badly that he tried not to tell others.

Liam nodded understanding Theo's reason behind it. He told him so before he stood up from the couch. "We got like ten minutes til the pizza gets here. You want to sit outside? I love the view and I know we can hear the car pull up," they both had great hearing. Theo had the extra spark as well.

"Sure, the suns left the back porch already so it won't be as hot," Theo said before he got up.

He followed Liam out wanting to see what he looked at from behind. He was going to take it slow and be friends first, but he didn't think looking was all that bad. He already liked Liam just spending this little time with him. He couldn't wait to spend more with him getting to know each other. He had a nice view even if Liam was wearing loose shorts. He'd changed into his shorts after he left work since the summer heat was killing him. Being a werewolf mixed with summer heat was hard.

 **~LT TL~**

Liam and Theo had sat down with their legs hanging off the deck. It had a grill for cooking out already on the deck. There were four lounge chairs that had a mix of colored cushions on them. There were blue, red, green and orange all thrown together. It looked odd, but seemed to fit just right. The view of the beach was amazing from here like his room's balcony. He couldn't wait to walk along the beach on a morning or night stroll. He might even get Theo to go with him since he knew more around here than he did.

They talked about things from favorite music to what they wanted to do with life. It felt natural like they were friends that had met up after a long time of being apart. The pizza and pasta came while they were talking so they brought it outside to enjoy it. They had gotten more sodas and continued talking.

They had been talking about their childhood then. The things they had done for fun and about their parents. Liam had been shocked at Theo being tossed out at nine. He was glad that Theo had his sister to be there for him. His dad had died when he was seven fighting a fire. It was the Hale fire to be exact when part of the house had caved in when he'd been trying to get people out of the basement. They had talked about Scott and Stiles since they knew them, but Theo had known them since they were young.

It was funny hearing things that they had done together for fun. He had a few months here or there doing fun things with them. Supernatural things had gotten in their way, but when they did have fun it was awesome. He was going to have to get Theo to teach him how to skateboard since he seemed to have a hang of it. He had better balance being a werewolf sure, but Liam always fell on his ass when he was trying to do a trick.

Liam told Theo about Brett and the time they had broken up for six or seven months. They had gotten back together at the end of his freshmen year. Brett had been his only boyfriend, but he had a couple of threesomes and one foursome when Mason got with Corey. It had been fun times, but they separated after they had gone to prom together. Brett had already graduated the same year that Scott had, but he had given in to Liam begging him to go. They might have gone to separate schools, but Brett was always coming around Beacon Hills High.

Theo hadn't had a boyfriend only the one night stand that had turned out bad. He didn't care that he didn't have but that one night with dating. It would make it better when he found the right one. He was happy for the moment just focusing on school, work and friends. They talked about pets they'd had over the years, mostly Theo's cat. Liam had only had a fish that died in three days. Liam offered to help Theo when he was ready to pick out another pet. He thought it would be nice to have two so they wouldn't get lonely.

 **~LT TL~**

By the time that Mason and Corey got home it was pitch dark out. Liam and Theo were sitting on the couch playing one of the games that Theo was beta testing. He got to bring them home to test them all the time. Liam introduced them telling his friends that Theo had saved him after he burned his dinner. Corey got a kick out of it since Liam was usually cooking even the hardest things. Liam had thrown a banquet like thing this past year at the high school for the sports teams. It had been more than just Lacrosse he'd been doing it for. There were so many people that had come, but Liam had gotten it all done in a week.

Mason had brought desert home from the place they had gone. Instead of pizza they had gone to the Ice Cream parlor that also sold burgers and fries. Mason had gotten them all strawberry sundaes with nuts. He'd gotten Liam extra strawberries and nuts since he liked it more than the ice cream itself. They talked more and played the video game once they finished their deserts.

Mason and Corey liked Theo like Liam did. They were getting along great comparing things about Beacon Hills. Liam smiled listening to the conversation for a moment. The next few years were going to be wonderful. Agreeing to let Theo move in with them had been the best idea ever. He might even end up dating him, but having another great friend was going to be awesome right now. He yawned after a moment wishing that he hadn't. They heard him turning to look at him. He apologized but couldn't help it.

"Why don't we hit the sack?" Theo offered he could tell that Liam was barely staying awake.

Liam had been leaning against him for the last fifteen minutes. He thought it was cute and he'd taken a picture on his phone using the selfie camera part. He didn't want to try and boss them around, but it was obvious Liam was trying to stay up for their sake. Mason had also let it drop that Liam hadn't been sleeping good at all. He was getting tired his self since he'd been up since six that morning. It was after one now and he had to get up at least by eleven if he wanted to work from twelve to four later that day.

"You two can go, we're wide awake." Mason said saving the game and turning it off. He whispered to Corey about what he wanted to do.

"Yeah, you two can go to bed. We're going to the beach to have sex in the ocean." Corey said telling them good night before he pulled Mason with him going out the door to the beach. He wasn't about to turn sex in the ocean down. It was going to be the first of many times.

 **~LT TL~**

"You have to excuse them; they're still in lala land." Liam laughed.

He told Theo that they had gotten engage graduation night and married during the 4th of July week. He had been there along with Mason's parents. He had been both Mason and Corey's best man which had been fun. He even pulled up a picture showing Theo what it had looked like. He had put the wedding together in two days, but it had been beautiful. Mason and Corey were in matching white tuxes. Theo thought Liam looked good in his black tux getting a smile out of Liam when he told him.

"It's cool, my sister's on her honeymoon now. I know how it goes," Theo said before he stood up stretching. "Come on we're both beat and I'm guessing you still haven't gotten your bed made up?" he asked offering to give him some sheets for the night.

"Thanks," Liam accepted the offer. He hadn't even looked at his room since he had put the boxes in it. He'd slept on the couch when he took his nap. Mason and Corey coming back had woken him up. He probably could have slept longer if they hadn't woken him up.

He let Theo lead the way this time. He had gotten his ass checked out earlier so it was only right that he did the same. He had to admit that Theo did look good. He had almost a buzz cut along the sides of his head with spikes on top at the moment. He wondered what he'd look like if he just woke up. He wouldn't mind talking to Theo longer, he liked him. It wasn't just sexual attraction that was there. They had been touching a little here and there by accident. He didn't move away when it had happened though. He wanted to know all he could about Theo, but sleep sounded good too. Taking it slow and being friends was the best right now until he was ready for more.

It took ten minutes to get Liam's bed cleaned off from where he had tossed his clothes. Theo helped him hang them up since they were mostly on racks. They then put the sheet on and pillow cases. Liam wished it had lasted longer, but Theo's third yawn told him his new friend really was tired. He told Theo good night before he pulled the covers back. He'd washed his mouth out earlier with the mouth wash he'd found after the pizza. He didn't know where he had put his tooth brush so he was going to wait til morning.

"Night Liam and thanks for letting me move in here. I know that you're the reason I got to move in," Theo said seeing Liam's sheepish look. "Don't worry about it, we're cool I haven't had a friend besides my sister around here in a long while. I lost trust in them or couldn't trust because of what I am. Thanks for that," he was happy and couldn't wait to tell Tara. She'd been worried about him moving in with people he didn't know.

"No problem, I'm glad I did too. Scott told me I wouldn't be sorry if I said yes. Derek told me the same thing," Liam confessed. "I'll see you in the morning."

"If you wake up feeling freaked being in new place just step out on the balcony. I've been sleeping in the lounge chair out there just say my name and I'll wake up." Theo smiled before he left out the balcony door hearing Liam's thanks. He was having issues sleeping his self.

 **~LT TL~**

Liam lay down after Theo left looking up at the ceiling feeling exhausted, but he was having a hard time falling asleep. He tossed and turned until he threw the sheet that was on him to the foot of the bed. He hadn't been able to sleep much since Brett had left. Even after they had broken up they had slept in the same bed for weeks until Brett left. Some nights he had crawled in the bed with Mason and Corey because he needed a connection. He loved it here already, but he was homesick too. He looked through his phone even watched a video of the pack having a fun night together.

He watched the video that Brett had sent him telling him to have a great move. He missed Beacon Hills and Brett so much. He missed his parents and just walking around the preserve at night. He wasn't sure when the tears had started falling, but he wiped them away. He didn't want Theo to hear him. He might have offered him to keep him company, but he didn't think he should ask this soon. He couldn't bug Mason and Corey over this either. He put the phone up before laying back down trying to go to sleep. He needed to be an adult about this even if he felt like the little boy that crawled into his parents' bed. It was actually what he wanted right now to feel safe with arms around him.

Theo didn't mean to listen to Liam, but it was harder trying to block him out. He could hear him, but wasn't sure if he'd want to know he could hear him. After Liam started pacing he couldn't hold off anymore. It was almost two now according to his phone and he needed some sleep. He got up going back into Liam's room. Liam was once again trying to get comfortable on the bed. Instead of asking what he needed he already knew. It was the same way he felt the first night here. He had turned on the TV just to block out the silence. He had wanted to call Tara and talk, but she'd been in Paris. He wanted her to have fun and not worry about him.

"Move over, we both need sleep and you can't sleep alone either," Theo said acknowledging the obvious.

Liam probably should have objected, but he didn't. He needed the closeness to sleep after so long of sleeping next to someone almost every night it was hard not to. Theo knew things about him, but they were still new friends. It was nice that he offered him something that he could have just told him to go to sleep on. Just because he was an alpha Theo didn't use the power to his advantage. He knew there was nothing sexual to him wanting to get in the bed with him either. It was out of wanting to help him.

"Thanks again," Liam said closing his eyes breathing in Theo's scent. In some ways he smelt familiar like home. Maybe Theo being from Beacon Hills was behind the reasoning. It wasn't long before he was out though. The first day in a new place had been better than he thought. Making friends with Theo had been great too. He felt like Theo understood what he felt even if they had the opposite situation on boyfriends. He'd had one for years where Theo hadn't

Theo let his arm go around Liam loosely, but it felt right having someone beside him. Besides Tara he had felt alone for a long time. Maybe in a year or so he would have Liam in his arms for another reason. For now he could give him something that he needed from a friend. He was pretty sure they weren't much of strangers anymore. He closed his eyes before falling asleep thinking about what he could show Liam when he got off work the next day. He did live around here; Tara lived ten minutes from here. It was going to be fun showing Liam around LA. For the first time in a week he was going to get real sleep.

 **~THE END~**

 **EN: Thanks in advanced for reviews and kudos. Like I said I threw this together in a day and half at the last minute. I hope lives up to my other works.**


End file.
